Just Me And You
by Geu23
Summary: Parental!EdxRoy & Parental!RoyxEd. Two-shot & AU. In his time of conflict and grief, Roy meets a stranger named Edward Elric. Edward helps Roy when needed. However, Roy begins to wonder why Ed appears to look younger year after year. Is it him or is it..?
1. Capitolo Uno

**_~!WainGuy?~ here! And here is a two-shot! It was suppose to be a one-shot but I thought that making this a two-shot would be better! So anyway this is the new story! Be sure to stick around for the next chapter if you like this!_**

**_Pairings (for this chapter): Parental!EdxRoy_**

**_Warnings: Swearing (only a tinny, tiny bit!)_**

**_*Note: Please be sure that you are comfortable and are in a well-lit room when reading! Enjoy!  
**Ps Leave a review and I might post the next chapter faster!_**

**_Edit: I FIXED THE MISTAKE!_**

**Just Me And You**

A boy at the tender age of nine ran, not caring that the bushes and thorns tore at his black funeral clothes. He just had to get away from them.

_She must've cheated on him. There's no way that child is his; that boy doesn't look anything like his father!_

It wasn't his fault! He couldn't help it if he looked nothing like his father! He couldn't change that!

_I heard that he was sick before he died. His wife never even told him to go to the doctor. How could she not be concerned?_

Mother didn't know it was that bad!

_Maybe she wanted him to die?_

No, she didn't!

_That way he'll never know that she cheated on him and had a bastard child._

Shut up!

The boy ran until he could not hear those whispers, until his little legs could carry him no more, until his small lungs burned. He stopped and crumbled on the sandy banks of the river, legs drawn close to his body; arms wrapped around them and head against knee.

He cried and sobbed, sniffed and wailed as he grieved for his father. The man had died due to illness and people kept saying he was someone else's kid. It wasn't his fault! And his mother loved his father! She would never go behind his father's back!

He heard the water streaming about in the river, the wind blowing through the trees and his sniffling and sobbing. No one at the funeral was going to come looking for him; they thought he wasn't worth the time. They thought he was someone else's kid!

He couldn't stop crying, tear after tear trailed down his pale cheek and it wouldn't stop! He was so absorbed in crying that he did not hear the stranger's approach.

He felt a warm hand on in his hair – too big and rough to be his mother's - and he looked up. It was a man with honey coloured eyes and bright blonde hair, his face concerned.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

He didn't know what to say, too shocked that someone had actually found him. Why had this stranger found him? Was it on purpose? Or by accident?

"Hey, kid, are you mute or something?"

He shook his head. No, he was not mute. He could talk just fine! It was just that he didn't want to talk… or know what to say to a complete stranger.

The man sighed and sat down beside him, right hand rubbing his face and left hand gripping a bag. He wasn't from around here?

"So," the stranger continued, "did something happen?"

The boy looked away from the older man, examining the suddenly very interesting sandy bank. What did mother say about strangers? They were dangerous? Or was it only the crazy old man in the street that was dangerous?

The man sighed again before he said, "Are you the type that tend to stay quiet because they don't know someone?"

He shrugged. Maybe, maybe not.

Another sigh then, "Right, that helps a lot then. Name's Edward Elric but my friends call me Ed. There, told you my name so now you tell me yours. It's only fair."

The boy looked back at the stranger now named Ed. "I'm Roy Mustang."

The man smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, we finally got you to speak! So, Roy-boy, what's got you so upset then?"

Puffy, dark eyes watered again and he looked back at his knees; his lower lip quivered and he bit it to stop from sobbing again.

"My… my dad… he died."

Edward rubbed his back, his voice gentle, "I truly am sorry that your father's gone. You must have been very close to him to leave you this sad."

Roy shook his head, tears beginning to trickle down his face. "No. We weren't so close… It's just that dad's family say I'm not his kid… They said I was a 'bastard child'…"

"Don't say those kind of words. They're terrible! And why would they say that anyway?"

A sob racked his body, more tears fell and he sniffed burying his face into his arms. "I don't look anything like my dad… I look a lot like my mum…"

"Hey now, it doesn't matter what they say. Anyway I think it's better to look more like your mother than anything."

Roy looked at the older man. "Why?"

He gave a grin and winked at him. "Well, mothers are always closer to their kids than fathers. It's really special you know." Then he gave a small frown. "Too bad I look a lot like my father…"

"You don't like your dad?"

He nodded, frown still in place. Why would anyone hate their father?

"Why?"

He remained quiet for a moment before he stood up. "Why don't we go back and find your mother? I'll tell you when you're older."

Fury bubbled in his stomach and he jumped up. "Hey! I'm NINE years old! I'm old enough!"

Edward quirked up an eyebrow. "Are you old enough to get a job?"

Roy thought for a moment then shook his head. Edward smiled in response as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thought so. That's why when you're older I'll tell you."

"Aw! Come on! Tell me!" Roy demanded, walking after the older man.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. It's my secret and I'll only share it with you when you're old enough to have your own secrets and when you get a job."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way kid."

"Aw come on!"

**X**

The school bell rang loudly, signalling the end of school and the start of the weekend. He stuffed his books into his bag and quickly walked out his classroom. He paid no attention to the group of girls shooting glances his way or them whispering about him (even though he could hear them loud and clear).

Today, he was going over to Ed's house. The blonde man was working as a horse whisperer for old man Jenkins and he had been here for seven years. And, even though they tend to disagree on a lot of matters, they got along just fine.

An arm slung around his shoulder and a photo of a decent looking girl – Gracia – was shoved into his face.

"Isn't she the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen? Doesn't she just brighten your day?"

Roy sighed and looked at his best friend. Maes Hughes was the same age as him with dark hair and green eyes. He was studying to be a detective but with his intelligence it wouldn't be too hard.

"What is it Maes? Surely you did come all the way from the other side of school to just tell me about how beautiful your girlfriend is."

Maes laughed and kissed the picture before slipping it into his pocket. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come and hang out with the rest of us tomorrow. We're gonna go ice skating!"

Roy thought for a moment. Sure it was winter and there were plenty of lakes and rivers to skate on… "I have to ask my mother first. I'll see you tomorrow if she says yes. So, where are you going to skate then?"

Maes smirked, his glasses shielding his eyes for a brief moment. "We're going to Old Man's Creek!"

Roy blinked. Not many people go there because that place was famous for black ice and a lot of people tended to fall through the ice… In other words, it wasn't so safe.

"I don't think mother would allow me to go then."

"Don't tell where we're going then! And if she says to bring an adult you could always bring Mr Elric!"

"If he'll come…"

Maes whacked him on the shoulder. "Don't worry! The old guy adores you so he'll come!"

Roy shook his head in disbelief. How could his friend think that the older man adored him? They mostly argued so how was that affection?

They bid farewell and walked their separate ways. One to seek permission from his mother and the other to get ready for the next day.

_A few hours later…_

"So, Ed, do you think you can come? Mother says I can go as long as there's an adult nearby," Roy stated as he swung his legs back and forth.

Ed gave him a look from where he stood beside a black mare. "You do realise that I'm going to be wasting half a day to watch you kids slip and slide on a frozen river right?"

Roy nodded from his perch, still waiting for Ed to answer.

Ed sighed and resumed brushing out the tangles in the mare's mane. "Alright then. But only till noon, then I drag you home before I go back home, got it?"

"Got it!"

_The next day, early in the morning…_

Roy and Ed made their way to Old Man's Creek, trudging through the snow. Ed sneezed and shook his head, his high tail swing about. "The things you put me through. I hope you grow up to be worth the trouble!"

Roy just chuckled and gave a pleased smile when he saw the frozen lake and his friends. There was Maes in thick winter clothes, his red-headed homeroom classmate (and friend, of course) Breda, wanna-be-smoker Jean, by-the-book Vato and timid-but-machine-crazy Kain.

Ed gave a huff of breath before he said, "Go on ahead and skate, Roy-boy. I'll be getting there at my own pace."

Roy grinned. "What getting old too hard for you?"

"Ha! You wish!"

Roy ran forward, excited to meet up with his friends that he did not hear Edward say, quietly, almost sadly, "I'm only growing younger."

_A couple of slipping and sliding moments later…_

Vato and Kain were getting their breath back, Breda was in the snow feet in the cold air, Jean was skating around in circles and Maes had retired near Edward by the tree while Roy was skating along the ice.

He always enjoyed the skating, it was fun, it was a nice way to waste time, and it was –

**CRACK!**

Roy blinked out of his musings and wondered where that loud sound had come from. He looked around and saw his friends staring at the ice with wide alarmed eyes.

"FUCK MUSTANG! GET OUT OF THERE!"

He looked down and then he fell through the ice.

The water shocked him. Hell it was freaking cold! He struggled to get up and out, but it was already a chore to bring his head above the ice cold water with the water soaking his clothes making them unbearably heavy.

He heard more shouts but it was only a blend of sounds, he couldn't make out who was saying what. His hands struggled furiously for purchase on the ice but when it seemed like they had managed to hold onto it, the ice just broke away leaving him sinking back into the chilly water.

Suddenly he was grabbed and hauled out of the freezing water by Edward. He was shouting but Roy couldn't hear anything. His face was paler than usual and Roy noticed that he couldn't feel anything and that dark spots littered his vision.

He tried to keep his eyes open but his eyelids felt so heavy and he was so tired. Without meaning to, he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the awaiting darkness.

_Much later…_

Roy was grounded for a long time after that…

**X**

Roy thoughts drifted around. Nowadays he couldn't really concentrate because something was bothering him. And that 'something' was his good friend Edward.

He had known the older man since he was nine and now he was nineteen. He'd known the man for ten years! Ten long years and only now he was thinking about it. He was plunged into this musing because he had seen the man a few days ago and noticed something.

Edward looked younger.

Edward had always looked young. When he was nine he looked like he was in his late thirties but now he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. How could that be? And, Roy frowned, how old could Ed be?

He looked out the window, staring at the courtyard. The next time I see him, he thought with determination, I am going to ask him how old he is, why he looks younger and why he dislikes his father.

**X**

Ed looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw that it was only Roy before he resumed brushing the horse. "Hey there, Roy-boy."

Roy remained quiet for a moment before he said, with a straight face, "You never told me."

The older man tilted his head to the side, confusion written on his face. "What haven't I told you?"

"Why you disliked your father."

Ed blinked at him before he said, "I thought I said I'd tell you when you're old enough to get a job."

Roy smirked and smugly said, "Yeah and I did get one."

"Oh? Really?"

Roy nodded, "Yes, really."

Ed shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "Well guess you've kept your end of the deal. The reason I dislike my father is because he's a five-star bastard that abused my mother."

"That's terrible."

Ed shrugged. "He abused her nearly every day and that was the reason why she died. He didn't even stay for her funeral. He just up and went."

"Oh…"

Ed breathed out through his nose. "But I'm guessing he's already six-feet underground and burning in hell for what he did."

"Eh? Why?" Roy asked.

Ed gave a weary smile and paused in his brushing.

"Because if he was still alive he'd be a hundred and twelve. As if a person could live that long."

Roy gapped at the older man. "B-but then how old was he when he had you?"

"He was forty when he had me and forty one when he had my brother."

Roy paused and did the math and could not believe what he got. That would mean…? But he didn't even look…

"That means… you're… seventy-two?"

Ed gave a bark of laughter and nodded his head. "Yup! Man, that's a big number when you say it like that!"

"But how?" He was still baffled. Ed was just so old but he looked so young!

"I was born old and grew younger as my age increased. Ain't that freaky?"

Roy remained silent, looking at his _very_ old friend.

Ed sighed and stopped his brushing. "Don't know why or how it happened but it just did. I can't help it, it just happens…"

"But aren't you afraid that people might find out? Why did you even tell me?"

Ed looked at him, his honey eyes shadowed with something he could not identify.

"Before I would stay in a town for five years at least and then I'd go on, move forward… But then when I came here and met you, I felt that I should look out for you… Since you were still young and already fatherless, I thought maybe I could help."

His honey eyes were suspiciously bright but he continued, softly and gently, "When I thought that you were well on your way to becoming a good man I thought that I should go but when I did, it hurt. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay so that I could watch you grow older… Heck! And you even grew taller than me."

He chuckled and tears spilled down his cheeks. "But… as you grow older, I would only keep growing younger and it pains me. People I've known have all died of old age while I'm doing it backwards. I'm growing younger and will die young."

He looked at Roy, a sad smile on his face. "But I can't stop it. I can't do anything about it. But, for as long as I am able to, I would like to be a part of your life, if you'd let me."

Roy didn't know how and when he had moved forward and hugged the man. He held him tightly as if he'd disappear if he held on too loosely.

"Don't you dare think I'd want you out of my life when you've been in it for ten years! You better be staying around for a long time, old man!"

Ed gave a shuddering breath before he cried into Roy's shoulder.

**X**

**_Kindda like the 'Curious Case of Benjamin Button' isn't it? Well, check out the next chapter then! See ya next time,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~ _**


	2. Capitolo Secondo

_**~!WainGuy?` here and with me the final installment of this story! Sorry if it's terrible I did this in a few hours in one day since I had a busy week and weekend. Gonna hit the sack after this. Thanks goes out to those that alerted, fav-ed, read and reviewed this story! I love your reviews and I FIXED THE MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Im really sorry about it! **_

_**Disclaimer: FMA & The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button don't belong to me.**_

_**Pairing: Parental!RoyxEd  
**_

_***Note: Be sure to be comfortable when reading and in a well lit room when reading. Thanks for sticking around! **_

**Just Me And You**

Roy was depressed. His friend, Edward Elric, had told him just about everything there was to tell about his 'condition'. He said that he had been born the way everyone else was born; small and fragile except he was covered in wrinkles, completely blind and had many problems with his body; just like an old man.

However his body grew quickly even though it was old. When he was seven he looked like an old man at the age of ninety, back hunched over and stuck in a wheelchair since his old man legs couldn't hold him up.

His father had abused his mother, calling her a witch because of his abnormal circumstances, because he was just like that. He had blamed her, always blamed her, because his first son was born an old man.

When Ed was only ten years old, his mother had passed away from her injuries. No one in the town knew about him, about his father's abuse. They only knew that dear Trisha Elric had passed on, her husband and son, Alphonse, grieving their loss.

He wasn't even allowed to go to the funeral.

The town's people would ask too many questions, he couldn't go there by himself… He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her.

Then his father – the bastard – had packed his things and dumped him at an old folk's home and left, deaf towards Edward's pleas or Alphonse's tears. He just took the younger boy and left. Not even looking back.

Edward was stuck there for at least another ten years, his body rapidly growing stronger and younger. The people there noticed but had promised to secrecy because they had grown fond of the young-but-physically-old man.

When he was twenty-one, he left the old folk's home. He promised the Rockbells – the ones in charge of the home – that he'd write given the chance. Then he went travelling with nothing but a bag – the very same one he saw when he was nine – filled with clothes, a journal and utensils.

He travelled the country, meeting many men and women. When he had decided to stay in a place, he'd stay for a maximum of five years before he'd just disappear without a word. Then he was on the move again.

He had seen so much and his body kept growing younger and younger. He wrote to the Rockbells in every new town, he wrote about his adventures and fond memories to them and into his journal, wanting to make sure he did not forget.

Then he had ended up here and the first person he had met was nine year old Roy Mustang. And, unlike the other times and places, he stayed. He stayed until Roy had noticed the changes and confronted him about it.

Roy stared up at the white ceiling, his thoughts scattered and resembling muddled mush. Edward was getting younger and there was no stopping it. What if Edward started to doubt him and packed his things and leave? Would he do that? He certainly hoped not.

**X**

Roy tapped his pen, worry gnawing away at his soul. Edward had promised that he'd be back from the trip in at least a week… But he hadn't showed. He was two weeks late and still no sign of him, or a word.

Where had he gone?

Had Edward just ditched him?

Did he do it on purpose?

Where was he?

Roy sighed and stood up. He had work to do and a customer was calling. He stuffed the notepad and pen into his pocket and answered the call. He had to think about Edward later. Now was not the time.

'_Or maybe you just don't want to think about it, Roy-boy…' _a small voice whispered but he ignored it.

**X**

Roy woke up from his dream and sat up, blinking rapidly. What had woken him up? He was having such a nice dream about him ruling over the town and making his annoying co-worker pay but something had woken him up.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Oh. Someone was knocking at the door. He glanced at the clock and it read 04:00am. Who would be awake at this ungodly hour? Hm… What about a madman? Yeah, they would be up at this time he thought as he dragged himself out of his comfy bed.

Knock Knock Knock

I'm coming, I'm coming! Yesh, aren't you a patient fellow.

He yawned as he walked down the stairs and reached the door. He scrubbed his eyes and pulled the curtain away to peer out the window. It was a man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Huh? Now who was this?

He unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Roy Mustang?"

Well, ain't that nice? This guy knew him while he didn't. Great.

"The one and only. Now who are you?"

The man gave a sheepish smile and said, "Name's Demetri. You do know an Edward Elric right?"

Now this caught his attention. He hadn't heard from the man for years… Why now?

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. Did something happen?"

The man nodded and pulled out a package. "Yeah. The Edward Elric you knew shrunk into a kid of twelve. He had an accident some time ago and couldn't be moved. He wrote letters addressed to you but never got to sending them."

Demetri looked at him, blue eyes dark. "Then one day he completely forgot everything and started growing younger at a much faster pace. This," he motioned to the parcel, "is for you. But you can't open it yet."

Roy blinked and stared at the man then the parcel and back to the man. "And why not?"

"He said that in one of his letters that was addressed to you and one to me and my family. He said so in the small piece of paper." He handed the parcel to Roy, stepped off the doorstep and turned to walk off.

"Wait! Where is he?"

He had to know. He really did!

Demetri look over his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Well, he's on his way here. I'll be bringing him here tomorrow. Be careful, kid's got a temper about his height so don't mention anything about it."

Before Roy could formulate a sensible question the dark blonde had disappeared into the night… early morning actually.

Roy closed the door, went back up the stairs and placed the parcel on his bedside table. Edward was back… Except that he had grown backwards so much that he couldn't remember anything from years ago… That also meant that he didn't have much time in this world.

With a deep, shuddering sigh he flopped back onto his bed and tried to sleep.

Roy didn't get much sleep.

_The nest day, noon…_

Roy had called his work place and told them he wasn't feeling well and was taking the day off. The manager just told him to get well and expected to see him on Friday.

Roy waited for the knocks on the door. While he waited he had cleaned all the windows in the house, filled all his books alphabetic order, tidied up his study and cleared out the fireplace of ash. He was just about to start filling everything in his kitchen when there was a loud knock.

He raced to the door and yanked it open to see Demetri, a red-haired woman and a young boy that looked exactly like Edward.

"So, this is…?"

Demetri smiled although it didn't actually reach his blue eyes. "Yes, this is Edward. Ed, this is Roy Mustang."

The boy – actually eighty-three years old – looked at him before he looked at Demetri. "You sure?"

"Yep, a hundred and ten per cent!"

The boy studied him before he said, "So, are ya gonna be a nice guy or a bad guy?"

Roy could only blink at the boy. How the heck was he going to answer that?

"Uh… A good guy…?"

**X**

"Roy! When's dinner gonna be ready?" the ten year old whined. He was hungry and he wanted to eat now! He was so, so hungry!

Roy looked at the older-but-younger-looking boy with a fond smile. "In a few more minutes, Edward."

The boy gave a snort and crossed his arms and fixed Roy with a glare. "You said that hours ago! When is it going to be ready?"

Roy laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair. "It was only half an hour ago Ed."

"But there's still an hour in it!" the boy defended lamely.

Roy rolled his eyes and continued with his cooking. Sometimes this Ed was such a brat. "Go set up the table and the food will be out in a few moments."

The boy whizzed away, grabbing at the usual things for dinner.

"Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Is the fork on the right?"

**X**

Edward was confined to his room. He had caught a bad cold after he had ran in the rain. But that was not what worried Roy.

Ed was already eighty-nine and looked only seven.

Roy tried not to think about it, tried very, very hard not to but in the dark of the night those venom-laced thoughts would plague his mind; tormenting him endlessly.

He pushed the door open and looked at the boy. He was pale, blonde bangs plastered to his young face, his breath laboured and his small body wrapped in a cocoon of red covers. Roy placed his medication on the table and sat on the bed.

He brushed a hand against the soft blonde hair, his fingers sweeping over feverishly hot skin. The boy shifted slightly and opened pale amber eyes.

"Roy?"

Roy gave a smile and said, gently, "It's time for your medicine."

The boy didn't protest, like he'd normally do, but pushed himself up. Roy gave him the meds and after rubbing the boy's back he helped the boy onto the bed. He was just about to grab the glass and walk back to the kitchen when a small, pale childish hand gripped his shirt.

"Ed?"

"Please," the boy pleaded, his eyes bright, "don't go. Stay with me please."

Roy abandoned his mission to the kitchen and settled on the bed, his arm around the smaller body and planted a kiss into the blonde's hair.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, alright kid?"

He nodded and snuggled closer, breathing a sigh of relief when he was comfortable in Roy's arms. It was silent for a while before the boy looked at him, amber eyes filled with something deep. Something truly deep, like he was suddenly older, but Roy did not notice.

"I'm so happy."

"Hm?"

"I'm so happy that I get to be in your arms when I go."

Roy blinked his mind wiping blank. "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at the boy.

Tears were spilling down his eyes but he gave a smile and nuzzled against his chin.

"I get to say goodbye before I go."

No.

"Don't say that! Kids shouldn't say things like that!" he scolded. What was the kid thinking?

"But," Ed continued, tears still over-flowing, "I'm not a kid. I'm suppose to be an old man… Thank you so much. I love you so much Roy."

Then his amber eyes closed, tears racing down his pale face as he exhaled his last breath. Roy held onto the boy, not believing that he was so suddenly gone.

He lay there, hugging the cooling body as he bawled his eyes out, grieving the wonderful soul that left him.

**X**

_Dear Roy,_

_I'm so terribly sorry that I can't go back to the town yet. Seems that breaking your leg and a couple of ribs is enough to make you stay in the hospital huh? Well, they say I'll recover but it would be really slow. And I was just about to head back to you when the accident happened._

The graveyard was cold and dead. Headstones – many covered in growing plants – scattered among the ground with a few trees here and there, a couple of bushes and flower beds. A lone man walked between the headstones. He was just going to pay a visit to an old friend.

…_Seems that I still can't leave the town yet. Sorry Roy-boy. The doctors say I've got to go through some sort of something to help me get back the use of my leg. Well, it's slimmer than the other one and is definitely lacking some muscles…. I miss you so much._

_I can't wait to go back to you._

Cold air blew by, the wind making the leaves dance in the air; a sign that winter was fast approaching but the man continued his casual stroll through the graveyard.

…_Roy, you know, I think I'm losin' my memory. I can't recall a lot of things and had to look through my journal for help. Oh yeah! When I'm gone my journal's gonna be yours. You can do whatever you want with it. You can read it, store it. Anything except burn it that is._

The man reached his designated spot. It was a small headstone underneath an old oak tree. And it belonged to a very special friend of his. He stepped forward and placed a bouquet of flowers onto the ground.

…_.another thing is, I'm really glad I met you Roy-boy. You were like a son I never had and I cherish you the most. I hope that I was a good friend to you… Thanks for everything, Roy._

"Hello Edward."

_P.s. Don't forget this but I love you._

**End**


End file.
